


[Podfic of] Give Me My Sin Again

by exmanhater



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Leather Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation is weird before it's even begun, but thankfully Miranda is good at rolling with the punches. (Written with the prompts <i>leather fetish</i> and <i>D/s</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Give Me My Sin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me My Sin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47759) by [viklikesfic (v_angelique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Give%20Me%20My%20Sin%20Again.mp3) (32 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Give%20Me%20My%20Sin%20Again.m4b) (33 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:09:07

**Streaming:**  



End file.
